1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a manipulator with multiple operating modes that can be used in numerous applications such as e.g. the remote controlling, driving or the management of a cursor on a display associated with a processor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Manipulators of this type usually use a control lever capable of pivoting on a fixed structure and which is associated with a detection means susceptible of supplying electric signals representing the orientation and, possibly, the amplitude of the transversal displacements of the lever (or possibly just the transversal forces exerted on the latter).
Such a manipulator, which uses strain gauges as a means of detection, is described in French patent No. 2,659,789 filed in the name of the applicant hereof. In this example, the lever is also axially mobile so as to enable the operating of a push-button of a validating switch and to enable the operator to simultaneously perform a manoeuver action (by exerting a transversal force on the lever) and an independent validation action (by subjecting the lever to an axial exertion).
It so happens that these manipulations, which ergonomically suit certain driving and remote manipulation functions, do not easily lend themselves to the management of a cursor on a screen, e.g. in the case of applications such as computer-assisted design or drafting.
It is for this reason that graphical tablets or devices such as mice or trackballs are preferred for applications of this type.
Conversely, these means can be observed to be poorly suited to driving and to remote manipulation.